Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best
Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best (ハロー!プロジェクト シャッフルユニット メガベスト) is a best-of album featuring Hello! Project Shuffle Units, and part of the Mega Best album series. The album reached #164 on the Oricon charts and charted for one week. Tracklist ;CD #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM (黄色いお空で BOOM BOOM BOOM) - Kiiro 5 #Aoi Sports Car no Otoko (青いスポ－ツカ－の男) - Aoiro 7 #Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳) - Akagumi 4 #Chu! Natsu Party (チュッ! 夏パ~ティ) - 3nin Matsuri #Summer Reggae! Rainbow (サマーれげぇ! レインボー) - 7nin Matsuri #Dancing! Natsu Matsuri (ダンシング! 夏祭り) - 10nin Matsuri #Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! (幸せビーム! 好き好きビーム!) - Happy♡7 #Shiawase Desu ka? (幸せですか?) - Sexy 8 #Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo (幸せきょうりゅう音頭) - Odoru♡11 #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no (壊れない愛がほしいの) - 7AIR #GET UP! Rapper (GET UP! ラッパー) - SALT5 #BE ALL RIGHT! - 11WATER #Onna, Kanashii, Otona (オンナ、哀しい、オトナ) - Sexy Otonajan #Inshouha Renoir no You ni (印象派 ルノアールのように) - Elegies #Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki (人知れず 胸を奏でる 夜の秋) - Puripuri Pink ;DVD #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM (黄色いお空で BOOM BOOM BOOM) - Kiiro 5 #Aoi Sports Car no Otoko (青いスポ－ツカ－の男) - Aoiro 7 #Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳) - Akagumi 4 #Chu! Natsu Par~ty (チュッ! 夏パ~ティ) - 3nin Matsuri #Summer Reggae! Rainbow (サマーれげぇ! レインボー) - 7nin Matsuri #Dancing! Natsu Matsuri (ダンシング! 夏祭り) - 10nin Matsuri #Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! (幸せビーム! 好き好きビーム!) - Happy♡7 #Shiawase Desu ka? (幸せですか?) - Sexy 8 #Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo (幸せきょうりゅう音頭) - Odoru♡11 #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no (壊れない愛がほしいの) - 7AIR #GET UP! Rapper (GET UP! ラッパー) - SALT5 #BE ALL RIGHT! - 11WATER #Onna, Kanashii, Otona (オンナ、哀しい、オトナ) - Sexy Otonajan #Inshouha Renoir no You ni (印象派 ルノアールのように) - Elegies #Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki (人知れず 胸を奏でる 夜の秋) - Puripuri Pink Featured Members *Kiiro 5 **Abe Natsumi **Yasuda Kei **RuRu **Ayaka **Heike Michiyo *Aoiro 7 **Iida Kaori **Ichii Sayaka **Yaguchi Mari **Mika **Lehua **Inaba Atsuko **Kominato Miwa *Akagumi 4 **Danielle **Nakazawa Yuko **Goto Maki **Shinoda Miho *3nin Matsuri **Matsuura Aya **Ishikawa Rika **Kago Ai *7nin Matsuri **Ayaka **Lehua **Asami **Shibata Ayumi **Goto Maki **Yaguchi Mari **Heike Michiyo *10-nin Matsuri **Mika **Rinne **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Iida Kaori **Abe Natsumi **Yasuda Kei **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Tsuji Nozomi *Happy♡7 **Mika **Asami **Saito Hitomi **Kago Ai **Takahashi Ai **Ogawa Makoto **Niigaki Risa *Sexy 8 **Satoda Mai **Ayaka **Otani Masae **Yaguchi Mari **Goto Maki **Ishikawa Rika **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Heike Michiyo *Odoru♡11 **Rinne **Shibata Ayumi **Murata Megumi **Iida Kaori **Abe Natsumi **Yasuda Kei **Tsuji Nozomi **Konno Asami **Matsuura Aya **Fujimoto Miki **Ishii Rika *7AIR **Ishikawa Rika **Takahashi Ai **Niigaki Risa **Inaba Atsuko **Mika **Satoda Mai **Otani Masae *SALT5 **Abe Natsumi **Kago Ai **Ogawa Makoto **Maeda Yuki **Matsuura Aya *11WATER **Iida Kaori **Yaguchi Mari **Murata Megumi **Saito Hitomi **Shibata Ayumi **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Tsuji Nozomi **Konno Asami **Fujimoto Miki **Asami **Ayaka *Sexy Otonajan **Fujimoto Miki **Murakami Megumi **Natsuyaki Miyabi *Elegies **Satoda Mai **Shibata Ayumi **Takahashi Ai **Tanaka Reina *Puripuri Pink **Nakazawa Yuko **Iida Kaori **Yasuda Kei **Inaba Atsuko Category:Kiiro 5 Category:Aoiro 7 Category:Akagumi 4 Category:3nin Matsuri Category:7nin Matsuri Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Happy 7 Category:Sexy 8 Category:Odoru 11 Category:7AIR Category:SALT5 Category:11WATER Category:Sexy Otonajan Category:Elegies Category:Puripuri Pink Category:Best Albums Category:2008 Albums Category:2008 DVDs Category:English Name Album Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:Mega Best Category:Inaba Atsuko Albums In Category:Melon Kinenbi Albums In